


Next Step

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Post WWESSD Events, Romance, although they both want more, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth cannot stop smiling after the events of WWESSD. Its not like he ever doubted Dean, but the relief he felt when Dean stood by their side during the match is something he cannot even express in words. He wants to have more, have it all with Dean. He's not willing to take the risk of losing Dean.Where Seth basically wants to spoil his boy rotten but Dean's more concerned with Seth's beat up body.





	Next Step

“You are smiling like an idiot. Stop.”

Seth looked up at the raspy voice, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes found Dean fresh out of the shower. He only had a pair of boxers on as he rubbed at his head with a towel. He had this easy knowing smile on his face, eyes twinkling slightly before he turned his gaze away from Seth and busied himself with his bag that was sitting on the dresser. 

Seth couldn’t help but grin wider, gaze settled over Dean. “Can’t help it. Since I got to keep all of that to myself.” Seth's tone was playful, eyes focused on Dean’s plump ass as he licked at his lips deliberately. Dean rolled his eyes at his lover, throwing his towel towards Seth where it nicely landed on Seth’s face. 

Seth let out a hearty laugh, removing the towel from his face and pressing it against his nose. Dean made a face at Seth’s antics, but there was a hint of smile on his face. Dimples threatening to pop and Seth’s heart all but melted on the spot. He beckoned Dean over with his fingers, a lazy smile resting on his face as Dean stopped fumbling with his bag and came towards Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him down in his lap before pressing his mouth against Dean’s.

“Mmm.” Dean moaned out lowly, Seth’s hands running over his back before reaching down to cup his ass. When they pulled apart, they both had wide grins on their faces. “Let me take you out. Its been a while I got to spoil you properly. What do you say?” Seth asked in a sweet voice, hand brushing against Dean’s cheek as Dean pressed his face closer against Seth’s palm. 

Dean hummed at Seth, his hands playing with the hair on the nape of Seth’s neck. “I am not exactly a wine and dine kind of guy Seth. I figured you knew that already. Or is it your just really that determined in your mission to woo me, hm?” The smirk on Dean's face made Seth chuckle. He shook his head, before saying, “I am NOT trying to woo you. I get to fuck your ass every night. I think I am very well past the point where I have to woo you. You happen to be weak for me apparently Mr. Ambrose.”

Dean gasped playfully, baby blue eyes sparkling in the soft glow surrounding the room. “If you are trying to call me an easy slut for you, fuck you.”

Seth laughed, leaning in to taste Dean’s lips again. When he pulled away, he bit at his lip as he looked at Dean’s flushed out form. “Seriously. I know we haven’t been able to have fun on our own lately. I haven’t really paid much attention...But I missed you so much. I wanna...I want you to know how much I appreciate you.”

A small blush covered Dean’s cheeks. He looked away from Seth’s piercing gaze, before looking back at him and asking, “Is it bout what happened tonight? Did you doubt me even for a second?”

Seth shook his head, his expression getting serious as he took a moment to form his words. “No. Its not you I doubted. Its me. I know you wouldn’t ever turn your back on me if I don’t give you a reason to. That’s why I wanna take care of you tonight. I know usually we come back and I fuck you and that’s it. I love that, don’t get me wrong. But I can see you got lot on your mind. I don’t want you to feel like you cannot talk to me unless my dick’s inside your ass.”

Dean made a face, before bursting into a loud laugh. Seth rolled his eyes at Dean before smacking him lightly on his ass, pouting a little as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I am trying to be compassionate here. Behave please?”

Dean shook his head, eyes still amused as he settled down. “Okay. ‘m sorry. Just...You got quite the descriptions. Anyways. I know you are beat to death. You don’t have to take me out and talk about my feelings when I know your body is demanding rest on top of anything else.”

Seth nodded a little, he licked his lips at little nervously. “I..Dean, come home with me this week. Please?”

Dean was taken aback by Seth’s offer. They both knew they had a long way to go before they got serious about their relationship, but Seth had apparently caught onto Dean’s frustrations about not getting any further than where they already stood. It was kind of a relief for Dean if he was being honest with himself. He hated not being able to have what he wanted. Only because he was too proud to ask. 

Dean took a moment before he nodded slowly. Seth grinned widely before he hugged Dean tight against his body. “Thank you. I promise, you’ll get all the shitty food you like. And I won’t be making those disgusting faces at you polluting your body. And..I don’t want you to feel any pressure okay? We are gonna walk through it on your pace. I wanna have something serious with you. I don’t want you to be afraid of asking for more. Yeah?” Seth’s eyes were so gentle as he held Dean’s face between his hands. Smiling when Dean nodded in understanding. They both leaned in for a kiss, moaning happily as they lost themselves in each other’s tastes.

Dean shifted himself off of Seth’s lap to lay beside him on the bed, tucking his head in the crook of Seth’s neck. Seth happily wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s temple as Dean moaned contently under his lips. Seth’s hand reached out to grab the remote from bedside table, fumbling with the channels until he found a one that was running Dean’s favorite cartoon. Seth looked down at Dean, smiling when he saw Dean looking up at him with a smile of his own. 

After few minutes of peaceful cuddling, Dean mumbled from where he had his face rested against Seth’s shoulder. “Get me some fries and burger. Please?” He looked up at Seth with soft eyes, a cute grin on his face as Seth let out a little chuckle. “Anything for my boy.” He said before reaching out to grab the phone.


End file.
